The new cultivar was discovered as a result of a planned breeding program directed by the inventor, Ushio Sakazaki, a citizen of Japan. The seed parent is the unpatented Campanula hybrid ‘Kent Belle’ and the pollen parent is the unpatented variety Campanula punctata ‘Kurokawae’. The cross resulting in ‘USCAMP10’ was made Jun. 20, 2003. The new variety was discovered Sep. 20, 2004, by the inventor in a non-commercial nursery in Hikone, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘USCAMP10’ by vegetative division was first performed Oct. 14, 2004 at a non-commercial nursery in Hikone, Japan. Multiple generations have since been produced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations. The new cultivar was first sold and made available to the public in April 2011.